Make Up & Play Nice
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Set after Season 2 finale. One shot. How much does Jane mean to Maura?


**This is just something that one of my RP buddies and I threw together and I thought it was fanfiction worthy. **

**This takes place a lil over a month since Jane shot Patty Doyle**

**Characters belong to TNT and Tess Gerritson**

It had been a little over a month after Patty Doyle's death. Jane was the one that had shot him last and send him falling to his death. Maura had practically banished Jane from her life except for work when need be. Angela could even see how torn up Rizzoli was about loosing the one person she would die for (except her family).

Day forty-one was the day Jane would snap. Both Korsak and Frost had been quiet around Jane. Her temper was bad to say the least. Bottling everything up because she couldn't talk to the one person she felt comfortable with in sharing personal details. Today everything built up and was starting to run over. Just one comment from a uni and Jane had him slammed against the wall, her arm at his throat.

Barry was the one that pulled Jane off of the guy with extreme force and strength "Rizzoli.. you have to go talk to Maura or something. Hell talk to anyone at this point. Just do something."

With that comment Jane was making her way into the morgue. Maura was working on an autopsy so she waited quietly against the sink for Dr. Isles to acknowledge her.

Maura was upset. She wasn't one for holding grudges, but she just couldn't seem to let this one go. Sure there were times that something happened to her and she wanted to go tell Jane about it, but she didn't. She just kept to herself. She lept a strictly professional relationship with her. Doyle wasn't a good guy. She knew and understood that. But he was her father, he saved her from a bullet. She didn't think that the one person she trusted would kill him, especially while she was standing right there.

Maura was working on a mid-aged male, with a bullet hole in the chest and she was concentrating on the stress marks under his finger nails at the moment. She heard someone come inside the morgue but didn't instantly look up, she took her time. "Yes?" She looked up and say that it was Jane, she swallowed before returning to her work.

That one word made Jane shiver. The look Maura gave when she glanced up at her, stopped Jane's heart. She missed her best friend, her confidant.

"I'll um.. I'll wait until you're finished, Dr. Isles."  
>Dr. Isles... that's what Maura had asked Jane to call her for now on. She hated calling the blond that name and she hated when Maura called her Detective Rizzoli. That wasn't them, not since the first day they met. Jane and Maura. Rizzoli and Isles. That's who they were and that's what they should call each other. The longing for that again was eating at Jane's heart.<p>

Maura cleared her throat as she examined the body's fingerprints. "Multitasking" She looked up at Jane as she removed her gloves and reached for the paperwork on the victim. "Means, being able to do two or more things at once" She walked toward her office gesturing Jane to follow. "I can multitask" She sat at her desk shaking up a pen"Just because you need to talk, it really doesn't give me a reasonable excuse to hold off my work," She started writing "What's up?"

Jane followed her into the office and sat in the red obnoxiously uncomfortable chair. She sighed softly and looked over at her. "Grumpy" She said giving Maura a one word explanation followed by her own definition. "It happens when Jane Rizzoli has no one to talk to and lets anger and stress build up. Grumpiness can result to violence as it did today." She stood up ans slowly moved the front of Maura's desk. "I miss Maura... I miss my best friend. I need her back."

Maura looked up at her instantly when she said grumpy. First she figured Jane was mocking her but she disregarded the thought. She didn't have much to say. Maura stopped working and set her pen down leaning back in her chair. She figured she would shot back with another word just to make her point. "Betrayal" Though she wanted to, she decided against giving her a definition. The word was harsh enough

Jane listened to the word over and over again in her mind and each time was more painful than the last. "Guilt" She said in almost a whisper. That word should say it all so she didn't give a definition either.

A bright red color flushed over Maura's face as she actually began to feel guilty for saying such a harsh like word like betrayal. She began to think how she shouldn't have said that. No one deserves to be treated that way, not even Jane. "I do apologize for saying that, that wasn't right. I'm sorry"

"No Dr. Isles... you're right to say that. I gave you my word not to say anything to anyone about your father and I broke that trust. I betrayed you because of that and the fact that I killed him doesn't help. I'm so sorry... I was just... He raised the gun again and.. There's no excuse."

She shook her head. "I don't want to discuss that now or ever,... whichever one comes first" Maura picked up her pen started writing the medical report on the man again while she was thinking.

Jane took a deep breath and held it for a moment then let it out. "I'm sorry..." She paused. "It was false hope coming down here trying to get my best friend back." Jane then proceeded with walking out of her former friend's office.

Maura watched her leave the office and sighed. She was working but she couldn't really concentrate. She missed Jane, but she still hurting inside... bad. She looked down as she ran her fibers through her hair and thought it over for the thousandth time. It was clear Jane felt bad about what she did. "Jane?" She decided not to say Rizzoli this time, because this matter didn't pertain to work. Maura hoped Jane was still close enough to hear her call her name. She really didn't want to get up from her chair at this point, she'd been on her feet all day.

Jane had hoped Maura would call her name so she walked a little more slowly than usual. What she didn't expect was for her to use her first name. Stopping in her tracks Jane turned around and headed slowly back to the office door. "Yeah?" She asked with a hopeful glimmer in her eye

Maura fidgeted playing with her finger nails as she stirred in her seat. Maura was truly tired of just working and going home, every single day. "Are you hungry?" She looked up at Jane with soft eyes, trying to hand out a peace offering.

Jane smirked slightly. "Starving." She smiled and walked up to the side of her desk. "Robber?" Jane took a breath and sighed with relief. Finally something was starting to break the ten foot ice sheet between them.

Maura nodded "okay" She pulled out her phone and looked at the time figuring that it was just about time to go anyway. She stood up flipping her hair to the side and picked up her coat from behind her chair along with her bag. Maura looked back at the paperwork and gathered it together neatly and put it in her bag figuring she'd finish it later

Jane put her hands in her pockets and stayed quiet. She did have one question after a moment. "Your car or mine?" She asked. Jane took her hands out of her pants pockets and fixed the collar on her blazer then moved her long unruly curls out from beneath it as she waited for the blond to gather her thoughts and belongings she needed.

She looked at Jane as she finished gathered everything she needed. "Mine, I can't leave my car here tonight. I need it for tomorrow." Maura walked toward the door of her office but looked back double checking if she left anything

"Okay, just as long as you drop me off by the station so I can pick mine up before parting ways."  
>Once they got into Maura's car, Jane sat down and buckled up. She knew the doctor hated when Jane refused to wear one, so today the detective decided 'The less she hates me for, the better'.<p>

Maura nodded "Okay" Maura opened the back seat door and put all of her stuff inside. She then got into the drivers side and buckled up, noticing Jane had did so also, and started driving. "I don't hate you" She glanced at her for a second before returning her eyes to the road ahead.

Jane looked over at her just barely enough to see Maura. "Why not? You have every right to hate me." She sighed. "You've been acting like you have so I expected nothing less." With that sentence she looked back down at her hands in her lap, picking at her scars.

She shrugged. She really didn't have an answer right at that moment, so she didn't say anything. Maura saw her picking at her scars ane reached over softly swatting at her hands "You shouldn't do that"

Maura's swatting snapped Jane out of her own little world. "Sorry... nervous habit." She practically whispered. Jane rubbed her hands on her thighs and looked up through the windshield. She could see the Dirty Robber as they closed the gap.

Maura nodded before she turned into the parking lot and parked the car.

Jane opened the door and got out after unbuckling her seat belt. She went in, once she held the door open for Maura then followed her to their regular booth and took a seat. She looked across the table at the person in front of her. She wasn't sure what to call Maura anymore besides coworker.

Maura went inside with her and sat down at the booth across from Jane. Maura looked back at her and cleared her throat before sitting up straight. "I forgive you Jane. It's just going to take me some time to... get over it." She didn't believe that get over it was the right thing to say but she said it already so whatever.

Jane nodded. "Thank you." She sighed softly. "I know it will take a while for you to get over it and for us to be the way we were, if at all, but your forgiveness means everything to me." She looked into her eyes. "I am truly sorry for what I've done."

She nodded and swallowed. "I know you are" Maura looked down at the table and shook her head making a face. "Ew" She pointed to a spot on the table "This table is dirty. If I can see what is on this table without the use of a microscope. I can only imagine what kind of dust and potentially harmful germs and cells might be living on this surface as well"

Jane started cracking up. "Maura it's one..." She sighed and leaned over the table slightly and scratched the spot off with her fingernail. "And now you can't see the spot at all." She said as she sat back down with a smirk on her face.

Maura smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Just because I can't see it doesn't mean it's not there"

Jane smiled back at her. "You're so cute when you get all germaphobic." She laughed softly and took a bite of her greasy cheese burger and followed it up with a fry dipped in her chocolate milkshake. She was just waiting for a comment from Maura.

Maura smiled before shaking her head. "I've seen worse than this though, you'd be surprised" She watched Jane eat and softly laughed "Just to add, that's gross too. I think ketchup is meant for fries not milk"

Jane laughed. "You're an ME, Maur. I can just imagine the gross things you've seen. In fact I have seen them." She smirked and took another bite. "Ohh now see, don't be knockin the deliciousness of milkshake dipped fries until you taste it." She slid her plate over and her shake. "I know it's not your fancy taste but it is good. Try it." She smiled.

She smiled and watched as Jane slid her food over. Maura was close to rejecting it but said what the hell in her head and tried it. "It's not as unpleasant as I figured it would be" She gave a smiled and reached for more .

Jane smiled brightly. "Told ya, Dr. Smartypants." She smirked and reached for another fry and dipped it before eating it.

Maura laughed "I guess so" She stilled looked around the place, strangely realizing that there where very few people there. "Why aren't people here tonight?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe people got the memo that we need quiet time between the two of us." She smiled slightly and sat back against the wall with her legs stretched out on the booth.

Maura sat back in her seat and shrugged aswell with a smile "I didn't get that memo" She silently laughed to herself before glancing over at Jane.

"I didn't either but apparently they did." She smirked and pointed at the few people in the bar. "And they're the rebels without a cause." Jane smiled and looked back at Maura.

Maura looked over at the people once Jane pointed to them. "Rebels without a cause" She smiled brightly "My favorite"

Jane smiled. "I know it is. Actually.. I bought the movie a couple days before everything went down hoping to watch it on our next movie night. I went to seven movie stores looking for it just for you."

Maura looked at her surprised and smiled "Thanks, I appreciate the effort. We could watch tonight if you'd like?"

"I would love that, Maur." She smiled and took a sip of her MGD64 that she had ordered in the middle of her meal.

"Great" Maura smiled as she looked at Jane. She was glad that they were working on repairing their friendship.

XXX

Once they got back to Jane's she closed and locked the door then went to the kitchen. "I still have your favorite wine. Would you like a glass?" She asked as she pulled the bottle out of the refrigerator.

"You still have that?" She laughed before sitting on the couch. "I would like a glass, thank you" Maura leaned back into the couch. She looked around remembering everything. She sat back getting comfortable on the couch and wiped a mark of off her heels as she thought

Jane smiled. "I sure do. I knew you would come back sooner or later." She pulled out a wine glass and smiled as she looked at the engraving on the crystal. 'Maura!' The letters were in script and bold enough that no one could miss it, however it was very tasteful. She laughed softly remembering why she had it engraved for the blond. Jane poured the wine into it then grabbed a beer for herself and walked up to the back of the couch, reached over Maura's shoulder to give her the wine. Rizzoli then walked around and put her beer down on the table and dug out 'Rebels Without a Cause' and put it in the blue ray player then pressed play when the menu came up.

Maura took the glass once Jane handed it to her from behind. "Thank you" She examined the glass with her name engraved in it with a huge smile.

Walking back to the couch Jane sat down beside her friend and smiled. "You remember why I had your name put on that glass?"

She looked at Jane as she sat beside her. "Please refresh my memory"

"Well, both Tommy and Frankie kept coming over here bugging me about why I have wine in my fridge and only one wine glass. They were saying it was for my lonely nights by myself with no one to share with. So instead of shoving the glass up their ass like I really wanted to, I decided to put your name on it and put it in a special place in my cabinet." She smiled and took a long draw from her beer. "That way there is no mistaking who the wine was in reserve for."

Maura smiled at Jane and bit her lip. "That's sweet, thank you" She softly nudged Jane's shoulder with a smile

Jane looked at the glass then into Maura's eyes. "You're welcome." She smirked. "You do realize that you are the only one that ever gets to experience my 'sweet' side."

She softly laughed and nodded "Yes, I do realize that" She turned her body more towards Jane "But you should open up to more people Jane, you truly are a wonderful and beautiful person"

Jane turned towards her, sitting on one leg and her body now facing her friend. "Thank you, Maur." She blushed slightly and looked down. "I would but I don't trust anyone but you...with everything." She looked back up at her. "I've really missed you." She bit her lip back and took a breath. "I've been a mess without you in my life for the past month or so."

"Jane, I've missed you too" Maura swallowed before reaching and placing her hand on top of Jane's. "I've noticed" She smiled and slightly tilted her head, Maura really did notice that Jane was a mess, it was a struggle for Maura to even seen put together .

Jane looked into her eyes sweetly then took her hand in between her scarred ones. "Yeah, hence this busted lip that hurts like hell." She said referring back to earlier when she got punched by a uni. "Maura, You have my word that I will never do anything to compromise or end our friendship ever again. You told me this once and told me you loved me, well the fact is I love you too. You're my best friend and I need you in my life through thick and thin. You are a massive part of my life, Maur."

Jane looked into her eyes sweetly then took her hand in between her scarred ones. "Yeah, hence this busted lip that hurts like hell." She said referring back to earlier when she got punched by a uni. "Maura, You have my word that I will never do anything to compromise or end our friendship ever again. You told me this once and told me you loved me, well the fact is I love you too. You're my best friend and I need you in my life through thick and thin. You are a massive part of my life, Maur."

Maura looked down and sighed at the thought of what she did. "I need you in my life too" Maura looked back up at Jane and softly spoke "You mean a lot to me, probably more than you know"

"More than I know?" She smiled and caressed her hand with her thumb softly, not realizing she was doing it. "How so?"

Maura sorta shrugged her shoulders "Its embarrassing for me to say" He smirked at her own comment and looked away

"Embarrassing? Ohhh you gotta tell me now!" She smiled, letting go of her hand and put her arm on the back of the couch. "You can't lie.. so might as well tell me. I promise to to laugh." She smirked cocking her head cutely and showing off her dimples.

Maura silently laughed. "Now I'm not telling you, So I guess you'll never know." She smiled at Jane as she winked at her and playfully nudged her with her shoulder

Jane's jaw dropped. "You know.. there's something about you that I don't think you know that I know." She gave her a mischievous smirk. "Tell me. Or do you really want me to tickle you?" Jane chuckled and held her hands up, fingers bent and spread getting ready to do just that.

"What is it that I don't know you know?"Maura eyed both Jane's hands humorously and shook her head. "I'm not a minor Jane." She smiled and scooted a few inches away from Jane a little paranoid. "I'm not going to let you tickle the answers out of me" she giggled

Jane grinned. "Oohhh I don't plan on you 'letting' me." She laughed out loud and tackled Maura playfully on the couch then went for her ribs wildly tickling her, laughing as she did so. "C'mon Maur, tell me or I won't stop." To keep Maura from wiggling free she straddled her waist and continued.

Maura fell over on on the couch as Jane tackled her. She clenched her face together trying to keep from laughing. She giggled and grabbed both of Jane's wrists pushing them away. She was laughing hard she couldn't speak.

Jane laughed and allowed her to breathe. She leaned over slightly, hovering over Maura. "Still not going to tell me huh?" Jane laughed and allowed her to breath. She leaned over slightly, hovering over Maura. "Still not going to tell me huh?"

Maura breathed and whispered "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you" Maura took advantage of the resting point Jane gave her and pushed herself up smiling.

When Maura pushed herself up, her and Jane's face became closer, but Jane didn't budge, She continued to sit on her. "Hmm that coming from a doctor that can't lie... goodness, is this information worth losing my life?" She tapped her chin and pretended to ponder. "I think so." Jane winked. "Tell me or I won't let you up and I may start tickling you again." She grinned.

Maura looked into her eyes with a smirk "Jane, I don't really like to but I can be just as stubborn as you always are" She bit the corner of her bottom lip and tried to think of a way out of this trap Jane had put her in. "You know what, I could stay here all might, this position is actually quite comfortable"

Jane looked back into hazel eyes and smiled. "Well, looks like you're learning from the master." She looked down at their bodies and smirked. "So... me being on top of you is comfortable huh?" She nodded. "Okay, we'll see about that when you have to pee.. oh excuse me.. urinate." She smirked, then poked her tummy a few times. "You know Maur, you mean more to me too than you'll ever know." She smirked then moved her hands slowly up her sides, threatening to tickle as she looked into her friend's eyes once more.

"Yes, you being on top of me is very comfortable" She smiled "I'm sure if I have to urinate, you will feel it." Maura winked and laughed. She felt Jane's hands slid up her sides "Please don't tickle me again, my heart is still racing" Maura somehow gained control and filled Jane over backward and lightly sat on her legs. She looked into her eyes and brought her face closer to where their nose's touched. "I'll never tell, that's my only answer" She smirked before standing up and walking towards the restroom so she could fix her hair.

Jane fell back with an oomph. She looked up at Maura when she brought her face close to Jane's, the detective's pupils dilated, her breathing quickened and so did her heart rate. When Maura got up, Jane laid there for a few minutes baffled by what just happened. And very much aroused. Finally getting up she walked to the bathroom slowly, running her fingers through her hair. Seeing that the door was open she knew Maura wasn't doing anything private so she stood in the doorway, placing both forearms on each side of the door frame. She had a hunch. "So... if you wont tell me, why don't you show me?"

She stood in front of the mirror and lightly fluffed her hair out. Maura saw Jane in the doorway through the mirror and she have a soft smile. "Sure" She turned her head back and looked at Jane and smiled. Maura looked back at the mirror and continued to fix her hair to where to was just about perfect and to her satisfaction. She gave a slow turn and walked towards the door where Jane stood. "Can you stand up straight?" She smiled brightly and looked at her

Jane nodded. "Sure." She turned her face in a questioning manner then stood up straight as requested. "okay..." She smiled softly with a brow raised.

She smiled along with a sigh "I think I'm going to make you try harder" She let out a laugh "I'm actually enjoying this"

Jane cocked her jaw. "You're toying with me Maura. Withholding information. Teasing me..." She walked closer to her, backing the blond up against the sink. She then reached behind her and pulled out her cuffs. "Are you really willing to make me use these, Doctor?" She smirked standing mere inches away from her.

She went backwards and lightly bumped into the sink. "It's not that I'm toying with you, I'm just entertaining myself" She smiled and winked. Once Jane pulled out her cuffs Maura laughed and placed both her hands firmly on Jane's waist.

Jane smirked. "Oh yeah? Havin' fun huh?" She grinned and moved closer her body barely pressing against Maura's once she put her hands on Jane's hips. She slowly cuffed one of Maura's hands and clicked it closed very slowly as she stared into a sea of hazel. "How much do I mean to you?" Jane asked in a whisper as she lightly moved her free hand up Maura's right side, not threatening at all.

She looked back into Jane's eyes and a more serious look grew over her. "You mean this much to me" Maura reached up and caressed Jane's cheek with her uncuffed hand, she softly pressed her lips against Jane's, kissing her.

Jane smiled into the kiss. As seconds passed she used the hand on Maura's side to move to her back and pull her as close as she could get her. Jane moved her other hand up and gently placed it at the back of Maura's neck, deepening the kiss. When she finally pulled back she put her forehead to Maura's. "I was hoping that much." She whispered with a smile.

Maura softly laughed and exhaled most of the air inside her. "I know you were" She smiled and held her hand up and raised her eyebrows. "Can you please take these off?"

Jane laughed softly. "Yes ma'am." She took her key out and unlocked the cuff and put it back in it's holster on her pants. Jane then took her hand and lightly kissed the top of it. "Better?"

"Much better" She smiled and slowly waked back to the couch, she gently took her black heels and placed them together neatly on the floor and sat with both her legs under her. Maura stretched her arm out on the back of the couch bringing her hand up, she then rested her head on her hand.

Jane smiled and watched Maura walk back to the couch. She slowly brought her fingers up to her lips and smirked. Kissing Maura was better than she ever imagined. She walked back to the couch and sat down next to the blond. Glancing at her friend she smirked. "You went from not talking to me at all to kissing me. That my friend is progress."

**The End!**

**Reviews are always welcome! Thank you and hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
